Duh! How Booth & Brennan Finally Get Together
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: A series of one shots on how B&B could get together.
1. The Bliss in the Bomb

**Duh!**

**These are a series of one shots taking place during the six seasons of "Bones" where Booth and Brennan could have gotten together. And, with six seasons, there are a lot of "Duh!" moments to do. I hope you enjoy each story, and I'm sorry if the dialogue for each episode isn't accurate. Stupid hulu & fox don't have all the episodes.**

**The Bliss in the Bomb**

**Season 1, Episode 15, "Two Bodies in the Lab"**

**Brennan's POV**

I walk into the hospital, supporting Booth, with Dr. Hodgins on his other side.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asks.

"We'd like to check Booth back in," Hodgins replies.

"It wasn't smart to take him out in the first place," she gave him a steely glare.

"It was my fault. I wasn't being careful," I interject, wishing to have the blame on myself, as Hodgins had only driven Booth.

"Well, thank you for bringing him back," the nurse says.

"I don't need to be-ow-here," Booth mutters.

"I think that is very wrong, Booth. You have severe injuries from the explosion," I tell him as the nurse helps get him settled into a room. "And, you were straining yourself to come help me. You probably made the injuries worse," I say.

"No, I didn't," he replies stubbornly.

"Trust me on this, Booth. You need to rest," I insist.

"Fine," he grumbles.

"I'll sit with you, if you would prefer that," I say to make him feel better.

"That'd be nice."

"Alright, then, Booth. If you're all set, I'm gonna head out," Hodgins tells us.

"I'm fine," he says.

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins. See you at the lab tomorrow," I say.

"Yeah, bye, Dr. B," with that, Hodgins leaves.

"Bones, can you hand me that pudding?" Booth asks, a slight wimper in his voice.

"Alright," I sigh and hand him the pudding.

"Thank you," he opens it and starts to eat it.

We sit in silence for a bit, and I start thinking about how worried I had been when the bomb had first gone off, how relieved I was when Booth had shown up. Did I-did I love Booth? Yes, I loved him. I love Seeley Booth.

*Ring!* My phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Temperance," David's voice answers.

"Hi, David. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm great. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner?" he says.

"I'm sorry, David. I'm busy tonight," I see Booth look curiously at me.

"Oh, alright. I'll talk to you soon, then?"

"Sure," I reply.

"Bye."

"Bye," I hang up.

"What was that about?" Booth asks, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, David was asking me to dinner. But, I should stay here with you,"I say.

"Bones, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but we're partners. We take care of each other. Right?"I say.

"Yeah," he nods. "Ow. Note to self: no nodding."

"You should really be careful, Booth."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolls his eyes.

"I was so scared when the bomb went off. I thought you were going to die," I whisper, looking down.

"I'm fine, though, Bones," he insists.

"You're not fine, Booth! You're arm is in a sling; you have bandages all over, and you have three broken or cracked ribs!"

"But, I have you here."

"Having me here does not make you fine,"I say.

"Sure, it does! You keep me company, and you hand me my pudding. I'm good."

"You are making no sense," I roll my eyes.

"Of course I am," he smiles at me, and I can't help not being angry at him. His smile was just so Booth-y. Like his "Cocky" belt buckle.

"Maybe I'll leave. Then, you won't have anyone to hand you your pudding," I threaten with a teasing tone.

"You won't leave. Will you?" Booth asks.

"Do you want me to?" I counter.

"No. This is nice," he answers.

I smile and instinctively go to lean on him; just before I do, I remember that I'm on the side of his hurt shoulder.

"Sorry," I mutter, suddenly interested in the TV.

"It's alright. Didn't even touch it," he answers, putting his empty pudding on the tray.

"Booth, I-I, um-"

"What is it, Bones? You can tell me anything," he says, slightly amused.

I take a deep breath. "I. Love. You." I manage to say, looking at the floor, and making it sound like each word was a sentence.

"Temperance, look at me," he replies.

I turn my head a little.

"I love you, too," he squeezes my hand.

I smile slightly before I lean in and kiss him. I knew that I would get through anything with him at my side.


	2. The Fuel in the Fight

**The Fuel in the Fight**

**Season 2, Episode 8, "The Woman in the Sand"**

**Brennan's POV**

Booth and I sat in the hotel room an hour after his fight. I was holding a pack of ice on his head, while he layed on another four.

"Ow," he mutters yet again.

"I know, Booth. But, you won, and we solved the murder. Now, just rest," I say.

"Okay," he replies sleepily.

I smile softly. Booth looked cute, even if he was bruised and a teensy bit bloody. Wait, _cute_? I never thought Booth looked cute. He let out a slight snore and made me giggle. I freeze. I was thinking Booth was cute, and his snore made me _giggle_. What the Hell was wrong with me? I sigh, move the ice to his chest, and switch hands. Rational thought had always been my strong suit, but seeing Booth so vulnerable and injured, again, is throwing all rational thought out the window.

A few hours later, I was being shaken awake.

"Bones. C'mon, sleepy, wake up," Booth says gently.

"Go away," I mumble, putting my face into my pillow.

"Ow," I hear, and I look up; Booth had been my pillow.

"Sorry," I immediately stand up, and despite my best efforts, my cheeks were bright red.

"I'm just sore. I wasn't complaining, though," he teases.

I don't answer him, as I was waiting to calm down and let the blush fade. He just smiles at me before stretching, and then he winces.

"Maybe I should have more ice before we leave," he looks at me.

"Sure, I'll go get some," I say, thankful for an excuse to leave.

I walk down to the ice machine. Why was he making me act like this? Why had I used him as a pillow? Nothing made sense anymore. I was an adult, for goodness sake! Yet, here I was, acting like I was a teenager with her first boyfriend. I sigh and place a hand over my mouth. Of course that was the answer. I had always thought love was just chemicals in the brain, but Booth obviously, and stubbornly, told me otherwise. Now, I understood why. It was so much more. I get the ice and head back to our room.

"Took you long enough," Booth grins as he lays down, back up in the air.

"You're lucky I even got you some ice," I reply.

"You offered," he gave a satisfied sigh as I placed the ice bags on his back.

"I know."

We sit in a comfortable silence, like we do a lot. It was almost the same, except that now that I had come to this new realization about Booth and love, it was almost awkward.

"Booth?" I ask gently.

"Yeah?"

"Remember our first case, and how you kissed me?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. I probably shouldn't have kissed you," he sighs again.

"Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Kiss me," I say; it should have been obvious.

"Temperance, I felt something. You wouldn't care," he trails off.

"You're wrong. I feel it, too. I love you, Booth," I say, placing the last ice bag on the top of his head.

He turns his head.

"You love me?"

"I love you," I repeat confidently.

He smiles and kisses me.


	3. The Sizzle in the Sand

**The Sizzle in the Sand**

**Season 2, Episode 9, "Aliens in the Spaceship"**

**Booth's POV**

We were standing at the top of a sand hill, looking down into a wide valley. There was no way we were going to find them. The Gravedigger could have put them anywhere. I couldn't let Brennan and Hodgins die. Everyone was searching the vast, sandy expanse with their eyes, squinting in the Sun. Suddenly, a poof of sand and dust went up. I knew it was them; I knew it! Time seemed to freeze as I rush down the hill and start sprinting to the spot where the dust had fallen. I land on my knees and start digging, not caring about how dirty my suit was going to get. Finally, I felt a hand. I pulled Brennan out of the sand.

"Bones, thank God," I say before pulling her into a hug.

I felt her arms tighten around me. I see the others.

"Get Hodgins," Brennan chokes.

"It's fine, Bones; we got him, and we got you," I smile in relief.

She pulls back a little, and we sit side by side. She smiles at me, and I smile wider. We both start laughing, giddy with relief. She was caked with sand and dust; her hair streaked with mud, and her hands slightly bloody. She had never looked more beautiful to me. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I pull her closer.

"We should get Hodgins to a hospital," Angela says.

"Yes. I performed surgery on him to keep him from going into shock and dying. He should get some pain killers," Brennan replies.

"Since when do you do surgery?" I ask, impressed.

"I don't, but it was necessary," she answers.

We all pile back into our vehicles, and after assuring that Angela would take care of Hodgins, I took Brennan back to my place.

"Why are we here, Booth? I am perfectly capable of spending the night alone."

"Bones, you just went through a traumatic experience. Let me take care of you for once," I insist.

"Fine," she sighs.

I immediately go to work with making some dinner, since neither of us had eaten in hours. As I cooked the vegetarian meal, all I could think about was the intense relief that Bones was alright. I had been so worried that I wouldn't be fast enough to save her; I had been so worried that she would die, trapped in the ground. I knew why, too.

_"Should I admit it to her?"_ I think. _"You know that she thinks love is just chemicals in your brain reacting to each other,"_ the nasty little voice in the back of my mind whispered.

_"I'll show her that I love her. She has to believe that it's __**not**__ chemicals in the brain. She has to."_

Yeesh, you should never have internal conversations with yourself. Especially not ones about love; you start sounding crazy. I shake my head a couple times before bringing the food out.

"Thanks, Booth," Bones says a bit into dinner. "It's good."

I flash her a quick smile. "Anytime."

We sit in companionable silence for some time, and I just bask in the fact that she was here, safe, with me. I couldn't help but wear a smile when I was with her. She and I sit down on the couch to watch TV. I flip through the channels, and I see a glimpse of a guy who looked like me. Intrigued in a perverse way, I settle on that channel, watching "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".

"What is this?" Brennan asks, and I knew that it was because this show was **not **at all rational.

"Apparently, this is 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. I don't know why, but the guy right there looks like me. I thought it would be fun to watch," I reply.

"The anatomical structure is very similar to yours, Booth. Could you two be related in some way?" she says.

"I highly doubt it," I answer.

After a little bit, I felt her head droop onto my shoulder, and she looked a lot more peaceful than she had earlier this evening. I finish the episode, figuring out that the guy's name was Angel, and tuck Bones in on the couch. I smile before going to my room.

A few hours later, there was a light tap on my door, but it was enough to rouse me. I wake up and open the door, only to see Brennan looking more vulnerable than I'd ever seen her.

"Bones, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"Come here," I say, and I motion for her to sit down by me.

"Okay."

I put my arms around her, and she leans into my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Bones; everything will turn out just fine," unthinkingly, I kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you, Booth. For everything," she whispers into my shoulder.

"Of course, Bones. It's what partners do."

I just rock her back and forth in my arms, and she finally looks up at me. I lean in and press my lips to hers. I felt her defenses strip away, and then she was kissing me back.

"I love you, Bones," I say, as we both gasped for breath.

"I love you, too, Booth."


	4. The Truth in the Lie

_Before I start this one shot, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means the world to me. _

_grc73, I'm glad that you are enjoying them, as I made them for my entertainment as well as others. _

_drjamband, I'm glad that you think the stories are adorable, as my main thing in these is fluff. _

_gleekymcgrey, I'm glad that you enjoyed the "Buffy" part in the last episode; I really couldn't resist having Booth see an episode with Angel in it. Thanks for encouraging me to keep writing._

_DancingPhalangesLOL, thanks for the review, and my main intention is cute and fluffy._

_bblover228, I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and I hope that you enjoy my future ones. _

_Also, I realized that I haven't done the disclaimer thing, but as you probably all know, I do not own in any way, shape, or form, the television show "Bones". That goes to Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, and the "Bones" team. I am doing this purely for entertainment purposes, and I am really enjoying getting in B & B's head and getting them together. I hope that everyone is enjoying these as much as I do! Now, onto the story, which is very short and not my best, but after the season 6 finale, I can't really focus._

**The Truth in the Lie**

**Season 3 Finale, "The Pain in the Heart"**

**Brennan's POV**

After everything that had happened, I was still somehow okay. Everything felt okay, because I sat with my head on Booth's shoulder. It didn't matter that I wouldn't see Zack again; well, it did, but I couldn't think about that right now. After all the pain from the last few weeks, it was something I could handle, because Zack wouldn't be rotting away in prison. The pain that I couldn't handle was the pain that had come after Booth had been shot. That was the pain that I couldn't handle. It made me think of things that I hadn't really thought about before. I mean, of course they had crossed my mind, but that was back when I had first met Booth. Now, I was really thinking of them. The fact that he would sacrifice himself for me by taking that bullet sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want to admit how many nights I had cried myself to sleep because of the knowledge that Booth wouldn't be there when I woke up. I didn't want to admit my feelings at all, but even if I didn't want to, I knew I had to. Booth had taught me that we were honest with one another as partners. We could tell the other anything without being hurt. I hoped that still held true.

"Booth, I need to tell you something," I whisper.

"What is it, Bones?" his hand rubs my arm gently, calming me and reassuring me at the same time.

"I, um, I really don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I love you," I avoid his eyes.

"Bones, I've been wanting to hear you say that for years now," he hugs me closer to him.

I smile before kissing him.


End file.
